


I love you and I want you

by Raebaemeow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alexander - Freeform, Awkwardness, Blushing, High on love, Hugs, I Love You, Ilovethesemen, Innuendo, Love, M/M, Malec, Malec Smut, Malecmalecmalec, More story to come, Post-Episode: s02e10 By The Light Of Dawn, Sex, Siblings, Stutteringalec, The Institute - Freeform, Toohottohandle, Warlock - Freeform, What happens after the i love you, first fanfic, interruptions, shadowhunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raebaemeow/pseuds/Raebaemeow
Summary: Malec feels after the epic "I love you scene" and then some more random alexander and magnus love, smut and adventure!Chapter 3 is here and its complete fluff!#isitjune5thyet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever written fanfic! I am not a writer by any means but have been thinking about that episode and how much love they felt and how it needed to be showed! I hope you like it! If people like it I plan to write more, including more love, more interruptions and awkward situations. But most all just plain malec feels, because we all love them!

Chapter 1: I love you, I love you, I love you

Everything is Magnus. His thumbs rubbing soothing circles into my shoulders. His head tucked snugly into my neck and his love engulfing me, making my fears disapear. And as the fear disapears it leaves room for another feeling...It starts in my chest and slowly tingles down my body, everywhere his body is against mine I can feel it. The warmth, the love, the strength and oh the desire. 

I sigh and pull away just enough to lock eyes with the man I love. His hands come up to caress my neck, my face, my hair and all i can see is him. His beautiful eyes, unglamoured and raw, his jawline and his glossy lips. And before i can register what im doing, my hand is grasping the back of his neck and my lips are crashing against his. 

I let out a soft moan as magnus sighs, adjusting to the pressure of my lips on his. Its madness how much a kiss can destroy me and leave me lost in everything this man is. His hands are moving down my back, ever so slowly and seductively until they reach my jeans. And so delicately i almost believe that i imagine it, his hands slide into my jean pockets, caressing my cheeks. And its fire. I can't breathe, I see stars behind my eye lids and I feel my arousal intensify. As I register how turned on I am, I thrust into his arousal searching for more friction and together we moan, breaking the kiss and taking a breathe or two or three.

Theres only one problem as we look at each other, all flush and swollen lips, we are still outside in front of the institute. Both turned on beyond a point of any comfortable return. And as he leans in to press a soft lingering kiss to my lips I try to tell him were still in public, that at any moment someone we knew could catch us all wrapped in each others personal space. However what comes out after the kiss is "Magnus...privacy...now," all breathless and stuttering. I grab his hand and practically run him into the institute, past fellow shadowhunters who give us looks of confusion as we run hand in hand, completely flustered and out of breathe. 

As soon as we reach my room, I am pushing him against the wall right next to the door and his magic is slamming it shut. His hands are under my shirt and then my shirt is gone. His already off and at our feet, when that happened, who cares. All i can see are his well defined abs, his chiseled chest, his tanned shimmering skin and my heart is racing to jump out of my chest. 

When I look back up, all I see are unglamoured eyes filled with a raw lust and desire and i nearly lose it there and then. I kiss him like my life depends on it. Which in this state it might just. Im grabbing his thighs and hes wrapping his legs around my waist. I'm thrusting my arousal into his and whispering his name into his mouth, little moans and gasps escaping his lips. His hands are now massaging my biceps and I can't focus on anything but the feeling of his hands and his arousal on mine. And his hot breathe mingling with mine as we moan and kiss all in one.

My legs are growing weak with desire and so i turn around and throw magnus on the bed. With a small whine and adorable poute leaving his lips, due to the sudden absense of contact. And then I am growling, yes growling at him as i slowly crawl on top of him. 

"Alexander," he breathes as we watches my hands expertly undo his buckle, button, slide down his zipper and begin massaging his arousal. "I, I...oh my...I love you my shadowhunter," he whispers into my neck before placing delicate kisses down my deflect ruin, causing me to remove my hand and instead thrust against him, rolling my hips. 

When he starts sucking at the base of my jaw, i literally squeak. And then moan, turning my head until my lips find his and all over again im lost. So lost that i hear nothing happening around me, not the knock on my door or the my name being called outside the door. Nor do I hear the slight creak of my door being pushed open.

"Alec, hey, were you able to find mag..." Jace, i think, yes jace is saying as he opens the door and looks over to find magnus and I still intertwined, his hands squeezing my butt, my hands on his hips, my hips rocking against his and our lips solidly joined. Its not until the "oh, OH, jeeze, sorry, shit," coming from a blubbering Jace that breaks my trance and my lips disconnect just enough to turn my head and watch the door being fiercely  
Slammed. 

For a moment, a split second, embarrassment starts to build in my gut but then there is a rush of air, a poof of blue sparkles and the rest of our clothes are gone. Absolutely nothing is between us. I turn back to those gorgeous cat eyes and all i can do is stare. "By the angel, Magnus, the things you do to me..." kiss "please lock, the door" panting, more kissing, grinding, moans, "oh and i love you too, my warlock," and then its all tongues and skin and hands as the door lock clicks and with another snap magnus gasps and his hips thrust upwards to meet mine. I break contact to stare into his eyes, asking "what, what do you want?" And in answer he bites his lip while his hand finds my arousal and then guides me to him and as soon as im in contact i can feel the moisture of lube and the heat radiating from within him. So he had used his magic to prepare himself for me. 

I never really needed to ask what he wanted, he always showed me what he wanted. But I always liked to make sure Usually he liked to go slow and make it ever so teasing and wonderful. But right now was pure adrenaline. Us chasing our fears away. Declaring our love. And so magic it is and man is it arousing to say the least and then while starring into his soul i feel his hips rising, begging for more and so i oblige. Very slowly allowing myself to fully be apart of the man i love. And then its pure bliss as all of me is inside of him. And i stop breathing. I just stare at where we meet. Flesh against flesh. His heat surrounding more than just my arousal. Its engulfing my entire being.

And then there are soft strong hands guiding my face to look into his and all i see is love, and well lust. And a soft "please...alexander...please," roll off his lips and then im crashing on to him, lips sucking his, tongues joining in battle and hips rocking to the same beat. It's beaustiful, messy and amazing all in one.

Hes moaning and I'm moaning and soon I can't tell whose moaning when or where my body stops and his begins. I'm falling into a dark beautiful oasis until a loud knock rattles my door on its hinges. And i groan, fustrated with yet another intruder. I put both arms on either side of magnus to prop myself up more, as another knock rings out followed by a high pitch "alec?" Coming from the other side. I fully intead to answer then with a kurt im busy but when i lean up, magnus finds a way to squeeze his legs tighter around my waist, drawing him with me and propelling me deeper than before. And im biting on my lip so hard that im positive it will bleed because all i want to do is scream, it feels too good, almost sinful. 

And then theres a longer knock with a "alec, seriously, what are you doing? I know your in here I've looked everywhere for you. We are having a meeting and you need to come!" Issabelle is explaining and i can imagine all too well the hand on her hip and the rolling of her eyes as she explains. "Ya-uh-ya I'm here," I stutter and try to think straight as magnus rolls his hips, sending godly feelings throughout my body. And im grasping his hips to try and keep him still. My fingers digging too harshly into his skin, not that he seems to mind.

"Okayy, are you coming then? Ohhh and hows Magnus, you found him right? Hes okay?" And now magnus has sat up into my lap, one hand wrapped in my hair and the other on my shoulder for support, as he starts to rapidly move up and down. He moves into this postion so quickly and smoothly that all i can do is bite down on his neck and try and muffle my moan with his skin. In return he murmurs "oh alexander" and shit i can't think again, what was I doing? "Alec..?" Oh right Isabelle. "YES I FOUND HIM" im yelling, why am i yelling? "Wow ok big brother...is everything ok? Are you and Magnus ok?" Hes kissing my neck, no sucking is a better description. "Magnus, I can't think, when, you...ohh," i frantically whisper without emphasis and he doesn't even bother to pause in his mistrations. "Yes...Isabelle. every (swallow) thing. Is. Good. We. Are good. (Stiffle moan). Please go away." I finish my sentence with a desperate plea. I can feel the heat collect in my stomach, Im close and I'd rather not get to that point with my sister trying to carry out a conversation. "We are. Just fine...Isabelle," Magnus lets the words roll off his tongue seductively while looking at me. Why is that seductive, how can he make THAT seductive. And im shivering with pleasure.

"Okayy, you both sound weird, like...oh waittt magnus is WITH you...are you two...oh by the angel, well join us when your...done," and shes giggling, actually giggling and i can hear her heels clicking away. And finally my focus is back on the man completely wrecking my body and my heart and his hand are on my chest pushing me back. Hes straddling me then still going up and down. 

His head is thrown back in passion. What a sight to see. And then i let my eyes wander over every inch of this beautiful man i love and notice his arousal bouncing, neglected and so i grab it and with all the love i have to give i thrust my hand up and down his length. At my touch his head jerks down while simultaneously hissing and moaning. We lock eyes and he bites his lip and then im seeing stars as he sits down fully on me one last time and i release inside him. Before i can see clearly again i hear my name whimpered and then feel his cum cover my chest. 

I cannot see. I can barely breathe. My body is a  complete mess. I vagually remember something about a meeting. But all that matters right now is that the man I love the most in this world is currently in my arms. And as he slides off of me, only to curl up next to me, i give his hair a kiss and thank the angel that he is okay. That we are okay. And as i here him purr, yes purr into me, all i can do is whisper sweet "I love yous."


	2. The things you Do to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just you know, more malec feels, the after moments and some blushing ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kind of wrote what i felt. Hope you enjoy the malec feels:) 

"Ohhh my two favorite gentlemen...how we doingg? You have both been in here for over an hour..."

It was Isabelle's sing song voive that brings me back to conciousness. At first I feel cold and exposed but upon further exploration I find a peaceful warlock tucked into my side, fast asleep. And i can feel my heart soar in my chest. I still cannot believe that he lovs me, as i love him. 

"Alec!" She yells, now clearly not happy with being ignored. "What Isabelle? What do you want?" I try to whisper but Isabelle's shrieks have already caused magnus to start stirring. He slowly leans up onto my chest and inhales, a smile forming on his lips. All I can do is watch as he looks up at me, still resting partially on top of me, one of his legs draped over my leg, his hand drawing circles on my shoulder.

He smiles at me lazily and so i smile back, feeling light as air. He sighs and reachs up to kiss me gently and all I can do is grasp his shoulders and keep him there. There wasnt anywhere else i wanted him to be...except well there were a few other places that flashed accross my mind, my face heating up as magnus pulled away. I stuffed those thoughts back for another time as a fustrated pound landed on my door.

"ALEC AND MAGNUS!! You two are unbelievable. You havn't responded to anything I've been saying the last teo minutes. Get over your goo goo eyes and get your dressed butts out here. Aldertree is waiting," and with that once again i can hear her heels click clack down the hall.

 

"Well someone is sassy today," Magnus sighs as he sits up to stretch, untangling himself from me. "Well...we slept. Through-through the-me-meeting." i try to form a complete sentence but as his perfectly toned torso stretches out in front of me, showing off every curve, every vein, every line and every inch of that pristine warlock body, my brain just can't. And heat soars through my face and up to the tip of my ears as he looks at me, smirking, catching my eyes wandering aimlessly up and down his body. How can he do this to me? Why am I blushing so much? And WHY can I not look away.

"Alexander, are you checking me out?" He asks all coy and flirty.

"Your just...amazing..."

"Oh thank you, but Alexander what you just did to me...here on this bed...now thats amazing." And his smile shines into his eyes as he leans forward to kiss my flushed cheeks one at a time. His hand slowly grazing my naked thigh, making me shiver. And then he is up and getting dressed and all I can do is sit there, like the dumbfounded fool I am and watch this beautiful creature move about my room.

"As much as I love to see you sprawled out, all naked and flushed shouldn't you be getting dressed, my love?" He asks me. With a deep sigh I push myself off the bed and manage to quickly throw all my clothes back on. While looping my belt back into place, a set of arms wrap around my waist. I can feel him against me, smelling me and murmuring sweet nothings into my back. I take a breathe to steady myself and finish the buckle before turning around to wrap my arms around his shoulders and hold him close.

"Hey Magnus?"

"Yes, my love?"

"My-my love...I. I like that,"

"Well its true, has been for awhile my dear shadowhunter." At that I pull back to look into his now glamoured eyes, as he looks back with this undefinable expression. Love, wonder and something i cannot place, maybe hesitation? Slight fear? And then it dawns on me...vulnerability. He is opening his heart to me. And I want every piece. I want to crawl in and call it home. I want to tell him this, express my feelings but all i manage is "Magnus...Really? For how long?" 

"Since, well, I almost lost you to your parabati tracking stunt. I was doing everything I could to keep you with me. When we thought you had passed all I could do was cry silent tears. And once you started talking again and all my angst, desperation and anxiety faded I realized I never wanted to let you go again. I realized how lost I would be without you. How much you meant to me, before we even went on our first official date...that my alexander is when i knew that I had fallen, head first and all at once, in love with you."

I try to breathe. I try to think. All i can do is feel, feel the love corsing through my veins. While at a complete loss for words i do the only thing I know of to express my feelings by pressing my lips to his. And its a fierce and a gentle kiss all in one. Every movement on my mouth protrays an epic statement I can't yet form. When my tongue finds his bottom lip, it's me saying your too much and all enough and your mine and I want you. And as his tongue snakes out to meet mine...its just heat and passion...and love.

I pull back to breathe after what seems like hours or minutes to lean my forehead against his. After a few breaths i can think a little clearer, but only slightly. 

"Thank you" is the only coherent thing that comes to my mind. I swallow to try and clear more space for a better statement. "Thank you for keeping me here. Thank you for chasing after me. Thank you for making me realize what I always truly wanted. Thank you for making me feel things I never knew I could feel. All the love. All of you. Thank you for you, Magnus. I love you Magnus. I-" and im cut off by a kiss.

"I think we have people waiting for us," is all he says after our kiss, as he grabs my hand and drags me   
From my bedroom and down the hall. Our declaration of love seemingly put on hold for a more opportune time.

As we enter the main area of the institute, i notice that only a few members remain. Isabelle, clary, jace, simon and aldertree. The conversation stops when they hear our feet stumbling in. And then all eyes drift to our joined hands and then travel across our face and back to our hands. Which usually we do not show affection in public, but today i could care less. I love this man, and by the angel I will hold his hand. I forced to look up from our joined hands when simon speaks up.

"You two, look...wrecked," simon states bluntly and without any negative conotations. Just a statement of fact. But it makes Isabelle laugh and jace cough before a smile spreads across his face. Magnus squeezes my hand in a reassuring manner.

"Where have you two been? We have been trying to get ahold of you both. Alec you are needed to help us in the search for the sword. Magnus we need new wards. Yesterday." Aldertree barks out. Barely noticing the sharade going on around him.

"Sorry, my dear aldertree, but you see alexander had more important things to Do and well i just had to be there," Magnus snarkly remarks and smirks directly at me. I turn a dark shade of red at the word do, so thoroughly emphasized. 

"He was Doing Something with you thats for sure," jace snickers.

"I mean look at that hair, either you both went for the sexy bed head look or you Both just happened to get out of bed..." Isabelle lets the words roll off her tongue with a tooth splitting grin.

"By the angel, is it bad enough that you intrude but now you have to mock me about it? Here?" Im fustrated and embarrassed and just plain annoyed at this point.

"Alec, darling, they are your siblings. Im afraid this is only the beginning," Magnus purrs as he wraps one arm around my back and pulls me into him and closer to the group. I sigh and lean into him, trying pointlessly to get the blood to flow back from my cheeks.

"Aldertree, we just got done fighting last night. What do you expect me to be able to do so soon?" I ask, and try to not let all my fustration seep into my voice

"I need you to be focused on our mission. The sword is gone and in the wrong hands it could be world ending. This is no time for frolliking around like little children." Aldertree responds

"I wouldnt say what they were doing is exactly childs play..." jace remarks under his breathe.

"JACE" i chastize him and he just shrugs smirking between magnus and myself.

"Fine. I will help in anyway i can, but remember Aldertree do not push me. I will push back and you wont like it," i take a deep breathe to calm my aggrevation before I continue, "whats the plan?" 

"First we need magnus to restart the wards." 

"I will do that while you shadowhunters do your shadowhunter business..." Magnus states as he slides from my side and starts to back away. Eyes shining as he looks at only me. "Oh and alexander i expect You as my payment for this," he seductively calls to me and then licks his lips, slowly, too slowly. I watch his lips moisten from his tongue and i feel myself go dizzy. He snickers at my reaction and takes two large steps back into my space before planting a firm kiss on my lips. In front of everyone. And what do i do? Grab either side of his face and kiss him so fiercely that our balance is thrown off and we have to break apart to keep from tumbling to the ground. I cant help but laugh as magnus regains his composure, looking as wrecked as i feel. And with a little wink he turns to leave. Shasaying out of the main room like he owns it.

He may not own this room. Or this institute. But he definitely owns my heart. All of it. Im so full of love and giddiness that i do not care about the snickers coming from my siblings and friends or the grunt from Aldertree.

For all i care about is that glittery handsome warlock that just left. Yes i am totally head over heels in love with one Magnus Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what will come next...I have always wanted to write an adorable drunk alec or magnus scene but idk! I would love feedback and if you have any suggestions or things you would like me to write let me know in the comments! 


	3. My cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec being distracted by love and magnus needing to be held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long! I kind of ran out of ideas, got lost in all the other amazing fanfics and have been busy with real life. 
> 
> Since there are all these amazing malec week posts I tried to write something to add to my little story. 
> 
> This story really doesnt have much of a plot, just malec and well more malec. So its short, sweet and malec feels so enjoy!

It's been a long day of meetings and strategic planning. 

Everyone still breathing in the institute is trying to figure out a plan; A plan to get the soul sword back. The next vantage point. The best place. The best trap. The biggest question is who even took the sword? Valentine was in our custody now. 

It is all overwelming, exhausting and extremely fustrating. But even though finding the sword is of ut most importance, all I can think about is Magnus.

It used to be easy being all work, all the time. My life literally revolved around the institute and being a shadowhunter; Wake up, train, plan, file reports, train some more, go on hunts, sleep a couple of hours and then repeat. Day in and day out. It never even fazed me that my life should be or could be any differebt

Until I met Magnus.

My world changed, no not just changed, it shifted poles. What was north is now south; everything having a new meaning. I now have a different way of looking at the world...all because of one devilishly handsome, charming, glittery warlock.

Magnus freaking Bane.

He has found a way to crawl into my heart and etch his name there, taking up residence. And i love it. I love him. Just the fact that i have let myself be loved by him and to return that love. It is surreal and sometimes I do not believe it myself. 

I have felt things now that I never thought I could have. It's like having my wildest dreams come true. Which really in a way they have. And it feels like floating; Like being up in the clouds, high above everything else, every worry just a small spec far down on the ground. Too small to really tell what it is. Some days its absolutely terrifying...feeling this high on life, on love. Like the feeling of being so high up and looking over the edge only to realize how truly high you are and how painful the fall would be. But thats love. Terrifying, exhilerating, shocking, amazing, breathtaking and awe inspiring. 

I'm truly lost to the high of Magnus and his love...our love.

So sitting here talking in circles about potential ways to get the sword back felt like being amongst one of those specs. And by the angel I just wanted to be on my cloud. The Worst part was that i knew magnus was here, repairing the wards and i could'nt be with him. It was fustrating... to say the least.

"You look distracted," comes a soft husky whisper in my ear, making me jump slightly. It's Magnus, he's here. My heart soars. I'm back on my cloud.

Magnus is chuckling next to my ear, his hands finding their way onto my shoulders, rubing small circles. I sigh in contentment and lean my head softly against his.

"Can you blame me?" I whisper back while throwing out a little smirk and turning to look at him now, still leaning down with his head right next to mine. He smirks back and nips at my bottom lip and by the angel i feel it in my groin. I swear they are connected, somehow, somewhere throughout my body. I can't help the slight blush that fills my cheeks as my thoughts take another route completely, from love to more of lust like flicking a switch.

"For the love of the angel Alec can you not control yourselves?" Jace groans and demands from accross the table. 

Before I can answer Magnus is standing tall and tugging on my hand. "No, sadly see we can't. And since you all are being so professional and we are just distracting you, we will just take our leave. I'll return Alexander to you all...eventually. Don't worry hes in good hands!" Magnus yells as he pulls me quicker then i knew he could move from the room, only to stop at the end of his statement to throw a smirk at jace. Everyone at the table is speechless, just starring between myself, magnus and jace. I look at Jace with an im sorry but i really want to go. Jace just grins from ear to ear and wiggles his fingers in a goodbye. And then I am being pulled through the conference rooms door.

"magnu-" and then we are swirly through a portal and stepping into Magbus' living room. Before i can even stand straight after the portal travel magnus is in front of me and his hands are running up and down my torso. All i do is stare into those brown wild eyes while I catch my barings. 

"I missed you alexander..." he whispers as he leans up to place a kiss just under my jaw, and then back to my ear, before sucking lightly on my ear lobe. "Mmm, me. Me too" is all i manage to say because its that direct link again, i swear he could be sucking on something much lower for how good it feels. I can feel him snicker under one hand now caressing his neck, while my other wraps around his waist. "You missed yourself as well?" He whispers between his trail of kisses along the exposed skin of my chest, where three buttons are not fastened. 

"You know what i meant warlock." 

He hums approval of my smart remark into my now semi bare chest, buttons have been opened by what i can only guess is magic. His nose is nuzzling into my chest and i can feel him smile as he sighs, sounding udderly content. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and draw him as close as physically possible.

I sigh as i nuzzle my cheek into his hair. He smells of sandalwood and nature, like everything I have come to consider a part of my happiness, of my home...of my cloud. And so I squeeze him even tighter and just hold on. I hold on to my love like our lives depend on it.

I feel his arms wrap even tighter around me. 

We just stand there in each other arms for who knows how long. Not speaking. Not really moving, except hands drawing slow, delicate circles upon each others backs and shoulders. Our breathing the only noise to be heard. Until Magnus yawns and I feel his body slouchying, getting slightly heavier in my arms. He has used alot of magic to reinitiate the wards. He needs rest.

And so I hold on for the both of us. Lifting him into my arms, recieving a coy half asleep smirk in return.

"Don't say it, let me hold you. Thank you for everything Magnus. Thank you for loving me. You need to rest. So just, just let me hold you," i whisper. Talking too loud seems to harsh for the circumstances.

All he does is smile, a loopy one sided grin and snuggles into my arms as I carry him into the bedroom. 

And he's asleep before I reach the bed. I lay him down with as much grace as I can manage, trying not to jossle him too much. I take off his shoes and his rings. I can't manage much else without moving him alot so i settle on grabbing a throw from the couch and wrapping it around him.

I still can't believe he is mine. That he loves me.

"I love you Magnus...more than you know..." and I plant a small tender kiss on his forehead before climbing in bed behind him. Pulling him close and wrapping my arms around him. He murmurs a a little bit of nonsense and then settles into my embrace.

And I'm home.

This. Holding magnus, the love of my life in my arms. This is my cloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos muchos appreciated!!! If you have any ideas for what I could write next feel free to throw em at me! I always love a good challenge.
> 
> Again i only write these for fun, I am by no means a writer. Malec has just inspired me.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter if this one is loved: A meeting, snickering siblings, messed up hair, love and blushes. You know just a day in the life of Alec Lightwood.


End file.
